


My Little Sister

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Anon Requests 2015 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternative Universe-Step Siblings, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Shun's mom is on the dating scene again and she falls for Ruri's dad, a widower. What happens when the kids are left alone on a stormy night and can barely stand each other?Anon Request where Ruri and Shun as step-siblings.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun
Series: Anon Requests 2015 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602400
Kudos: 1





	My Little Sister

His mother had been nervous when she had entered the ‘dating scene’ again, especially when they found out she had a seven-year-old son. Why would a guy want a gal that already had a kid? Not to mention Shun was quite a force on his own, making it known, loudly, when he didn’t approve of the guy. It was sweet that Shun thought the world of her, and was quite protective, but really…

He was only seven.

There was only so much he could do. And he still had a lot of growing up to do, and there were things that she didn’t feel she could teach him about.

It was relieving when she met her boyfriend, a nice man that was just as nervous as she was. He was a widower with a five-year-old daughter, so he knew the perils of being a single parent out on the dating scene again. They had talked and had immediately fallen in love by the third date. The only thing they hadn’t done is let their kids meet yet. He was cautious about it, as his daughter was quite timid and easily scared, and she was afraid with how brash and abrasive Shun could be that it might be a disastrous first meeting.

Still, it was a meeting that had to happen if they wanted to be together, so they decided on a sort of 'group date’ with the parents taking their kid to meet the other.

Seeing her in person the first time, Shun’s mom fell in love with Ruri, nervously clutching onto her Daddy’s pants leg and the Baby Tiragon plush in the other hand, she was practically the definition of precious.

Shun, however, was not impressed.

“Be nice, Shun,” his mother warned him when she saw that familiar look on his face. Her boyfriend approached first, bending down to meet Shun at his level with a friendly smile. Shun was still not impressed.

“Very nice to meet you, Shun.” He introduced himself, and looked behind him at the little girl standing behind him, who was looking straight at Shun, about ready to cry.

“Ah, Ruri, sweetheart, it’s okay.” He immediately turns to comfort her, “it’s nothing to be scared about.”

“They’re both wusses, Mom,” Shun commented, making the little girl really start crying.

“Shun!” his mother scorned as her boyfriend tried to comfort his little girl.

“Well it’s true!” He was definitely not helping the situation.

“Shun, I want you to apologize, right now.”

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“Right now, young man.”

Shun groaned quite loudly and pouted his lips. One more scowl from his mother and Shun turned toward the younger girl and her father, still not knowing why he had to apologize. He scrunched up his nose and sighed loudly.

“I’m sorry I called you wusses.” There was no sincerity in his apology at all, especially with his previous actions, but it did make little Ruri stop crying. She was still looking nervously at him, and still kept her distance from him, but she wasn’t crying anymore.

—-

Before long, Shun had gotten used to the two of them being around, had even warmed up to them. Ruri was still scared of him, though. If she wasn’t holding her Baby Tiragon around him, she was clutching at her weird bracelet. It was much too big for her tiny wrist, but she still took it everywhere she went, even more than her plush doll. Shun had figured it was a memento from her real mom, which was why she was so clingy towards it. She liked his mom, no problem, but Ruri knew that she wasn’t her real mom. She missed her real mom, as she often said whenever she would talk.

That was another thing, she only talked when she wanted to, and definitely not to him. Since they’ve met, Shun had heard barely two words towards him from her. It annoyed him, for sure, but his mother would always scold him for making her talk when she clearly didn’t want to. Her mother’s death had clearly affected her, so his mom told him to be especially nice to her, since she’s probably still getting used to things again.

And, Shun did try to be nice, sharing some of his toys, talking to her, even tried to scowl less when he was annoyed with her, but Ruri still refused to be close to him, still didn’t talk to him, and just tried to avoid him in general, still so afraid of him, that much became abundantly clear when all of them started living together. If she wasn’t at her Dad’s side, she was usually by herself in her room, holding onto her Baby Tiragon. It worried both the parents with how distant she was being.

On a night that both parents had to be out of the house and with a babysitter, something did start to change.

Both of them were sitting at the coffee table, Shun watching the latest round of Duel Monster’s Championships on TV while Ruri quietly colored on the opposite end of the table, her ever-present plush sitting on her lap. The sitter had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving the two their own devices. It had been raining all day, else the two of them would have been playing outside, but now they were stuck inside together. And things would have stayed that way if it had only stayed raining. But, as luck would have it, the sky was getting darker and the sound of rain hitting the roof grew stronger. Shun had been too engrossed in the TV to really notice, but Ruri definitely noticed and was getting scared. Thunderstorms were one of her top fears and she didn’t know what to do. The babysitter was asleep on the couch and she didn’t want to bother her new brother. He already thought she was a wuss and that hurt enough as it was. She didn’t want to be a wuss, but thunderstorms were big and loud and scary. She clutched her Baby Tiragon and closed her eyes as the storm drew closer, the wind starting to rattle the trees and the windows.

Shun was excited about the tournament on TV, his favorite duelist was winning and he was cheering. At the height of the duel, however, there was a loud crash of thunder, making the power go out and Ruri scream.

“R-Ruri?” Shun called out, almost blind in the darkness.

His only response was the soft pattering of feet across the floor and the sound of crying.

“Hey, where are you going, Ruri!” Shun tried to follow the sound of her footsteps, but he bumped his knee against the table, making him cry out and really scaring Ruri.

“Argh! Stay wherever you are, Ruri! I’m coming, don’t be scared!”

As soon as he had said it, lighting and thunder struck again, making Ruri scream and run again.

“Ruri!”

He was finally able to corner her in their parents’ room, the tiny girl able to slip under the bed where Shun couldn’t get to her, as he was too big to fit underneath it. Shun was out of breath when he finally caught up to her, laying on his side as he looked at Ruri.

“You’re… you’re scared of thunderstorms, right?” Another crash of thunder proved him right as Ruri closed her eyes and screamed, shaking like a leaf.

“…I used to be scared of them too. But I’m not anymore. Wanna know why?”

In the lull of the storm, he could hear a pause in Ruri’s sobbing. At least he had her attention.

“My dad… before he died… he taught me a trick when it comes to thunderstorms. You can always tell how close they are by how high you can count in between the thunder and the lightning. The higher you can count, the further away the storm is.”

There was a flash of lightning to prove his point. Shun even counted out loud for Ruri’s sake.

“One… Two… Thr-” he was interrupted by a clash of thunder, Ruri yelping again.

“Almost made it to three. It’s still pretty close right now. That’s the thing about storms, Ruri. They never really stay that long. And they may be loud and scary, but you know what also happens when a storm ends?”

Ruri was quiet again, intently listening to him.

“Rainbows appear. Storms can’t be that scary if rainbows happen after they leave.”

Lightning flashed again, making Shun count again.

“One. Two. Three. Four-” Thunder struck again, Ruri not yelping this time.

“See? It’s moving away. Not so scary now, is it?”

Ruri slowly started crawling out of her hiding spot, still closing her eyes and covering her ears whenever lightning and thunder struck. Shun pulled the covers off the bed and made a nest for the two of them to sit in, one corner used to cover Ruri’s head. It seemed to help her as she calmed down, sitting next to him as he watched the storm through the window. He continued to count for her as she leaned against him, soon falling asleep holding his arm and her Baby Tiragon, Shun not far behind her, laying his head on top of hers.


End file.
